


Smithies and Theives

by WhiteFireDaydreams



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted, BagginSheild - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFireDaydreams/pseuds/WhiteFireDaydreams
Summary: Bilbo has a crush on his new smithy but the gossip in Hobbiton is horrendous.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93
Collections: The Hobbit Discord Server’s Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Smithies and Theives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Middle_Earth_Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/gifts).



> So this isn't a shipping I normally write so thank you to Hobbs and Banaza for reading over it for me! 
> 
> Middle_Earth_Mama I know you requested angst but I just can't stop doing fluff so I hope there is enough turbulence in this fic for you!

It had been quite the headache, if Bilbo was entirely honest. Not that Thorin was a bad smithy — the opposite in fact — but not only did Bilbo have a damn crush on the stubborn and proud dwarf, he was almost certain he'd been the reason he was now having to deal with one of Lobelia's fits.

"I am not having this. I employ him as a Smithy for my land!" Bilbo rubbed his temple. "How am I supposed to react to you accusing him of stealing from one of the farmers?"

"Accusing! I'm telling you he is stealing. They didn't find footprints in the mud, Bilbo, they were boot-prints. Besides, who else would it be?"

"I do hope you are not implying I don't pay my workmen enough."

"Well, he hardly looks like he can afford his room and board in the Prancing Pony, let alone to be sending money back to some scandalous family!"

Bilbo massaged the bridge of his nose. "You are misinformed, Lobelia. He's sending what he can spare back to his, uh, family, and... Well, he calls them _subjects _, but it sounds less pretentious when he says it."__

__Lobelia huffed. She was very good at doing that._ _

__"I assure you, he is not stealing," Bilbo held his hand up. He wasn't going to be interrupted. "But, as you've taken the time to bring it to my attention, I will be sure to broach the subject with him."_ _

__She pursed her lips. This wasn't what she wanted. "And if you find that he has been stealing? What then?"_ _

__"I will find a solution to his problems, so that you no longer feel the need to stick your nose in my business!" At least, he wished afterwards he'd said that, but instead he stopped himself short._ _

__"I will find a solution."_ _

__Another pursing of the lips and a few grumpily given niceties and he was finally free of her. He leaned back on the door. Surely Thorin wouldn't be stealing. It was preposterous! He was much too proud to steal, for a start._ _

__

__Bilbo made his trip to the market and decided to ever so casually stop off at Thorin's work area on his way back. It was midsummer, and it had been a long time since they'd had a smithy closer than Dale, so Thorin was kept very busy. Bilbo looked in on him and could see him examining a plough carefully. He put his shopping down and waited for Thorin to look less focused and preoccupied. It also gave Bilbo a moment to tell himself it was ridiculous to actually get excited about the fact he'd tied his hair back in a loose ponytail today._ _

___Do not make a fool of yourself in front of your very serious dwarven smithy _, he told himself as Thorin finally noticed he was there.__ _ _

____"Ah, Master Baggins." He put his work to one side. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_ _ _ _

____What provocative phrasing he had to use. "I simply wanted to make sure everything was going well. Do you need anything?"_ _ _ _

____Thorin shook his head. "I have all my tools."_ _ _ _

____Blunt as ever. Small talk didn't seem like Thorin's forte. "Of course." He rocked back and forth a little, a nervous habit. "And your rooms are alright? They aren't too expensive?"_ _ _ _

____He hesitated. "No. I have been able to manage perfectly well."_ _ _ _

____"Excellent, I wouldn't want to be paying you too little, especially as we haven't had anyone of your talents for such a long time." It hung in the air awkwardly, Thorin's ability to endure a painful silence far outlasted Bilbo's. "Well, excellent…"_ _ _ _

____"Master Baggins, why did you really come today?"_ _ _ _

____"I, well.. I'm afraid there have been accusations. I myself don't believe any of them, of course, but... well they found boot-prints near Farmer Maggot's crop and things were stolen. I really am dreadfully sorry to have to ask, but that wouldn't have been you, would it?"_ _ _ _

____Thorin's face had gone through a journey as Bilbo had talked. Starting with a searing anger, then he seemed to have an unpleasant revelation dawn on him. He could see his jaw tense. "...I apologize, Mr. Baggins. I assure you it will not happen again."_ _ _ _

____"If you aren't earning enough to eat, I'm more than happy to pay you more."_ _ _ _

____"No." Thorin's sharpness caught Bilbo off guard._ _ _ _

____"Your services are more than worth-"_ _ _ _

____"We agreed on my wage, I do not need to be paid any more."_ _ _ _

____"...Well, perhaps, if you are finding food an issue— "_ _ _ _

____"I am not."_ _ _ _

____"Then why go stealing? I honestly believed you were too proud for it."_ _ _ _

____"It will not happen again." Thorin was now talking through gritted teeth._ _ _ _

____"But if you do find yourself short, and you do not want to accept money, then at least accept that you are always welcome at Bag End. I would be more than happy to share what I have with you."_ _ _ _

____Thorin's jaw was clenched and he could see his knuckles whitening. "I— thank you..."_ _ _ _

____"I shouldn't keep you from your work. I'll see you soon." He left feeling very much as if any prospect of him ever broaching the subject of courting had been stepped on by the uncomfortable silence._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Thorin couldn't articulate just how angry he was. He knew he shouldn't be storming out into the woods, but he was, and he was going to give both of his nephews the telling-off of their lives. Sneaking off to join him when they were supposed to stay with their mother was one thing. This, however, was unacceptable, and he was going to make sure they knew it._ _ _ _

____The two were leaned up against a tree stump, relaxing. Thorin gritted his teeth. No yelling. He couldn't have the hobbits hearing them. It had caused enough of a sensation when he'd arrived alone to do smithying._ _ _ _

____"And what are you two doing?"_ _ _ _

____Kili looked up and smiled, holding out a red apple. "Uncle, you have to try one of these!" Fili however looked as if he could tell what was coming and gave Kili a jab in the ribs. "Ough! Hey!"_ _ _ _

____Thorin raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. Now Kili seemed to realise that what he had done had just made Thorin's temper worse. "Where did you get those apples?"_ _ _ _

____"...they were in a little orchard two fields over.'_ _ _ _

____"We only took a few." That earnt Kili another jab in the ribs. "Oi- stop it!"_ _ _ _

____"I thought I made it clear. I was bringing you both food myself,ith the money I've made working here."_ _ _ _

____"We really didn't mean to-"_ _ _ _

____"I have just had to lie to my employer about the things you two have been stealing. It could have cost me my job."_ _ _ _

____"Sorry, Uncle..."_ _ _ _

____"What did you take?" The boys exchanged a nervous look. "I want to know exactly what you took, now."_ _ _ _

____"...well, the apples and, uh," Fili swallowed. "some carrots and potatoes."_ _ _ _

____Thorin glared hard at the both of them. "Was that all?"_ _ _ _

____Kili nodded shakily._ _ _ _

____"Good. I expect the two of you to pay me for them all." Kili immediately looked pitiful and Fili didn't look much better. He knew the two had little money that was their own. "I will not go back there and be labeled a thief along with being thought of as just some peddling dwarf smithy. So you are going to give me the money so I can reimburse the farmers you've stolen from." The two stared at the floor, unresponsive. "Understood?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, Uncle." The two answered a little jumpily._ _ _ _

____"Good."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Paying for stolen goods was not a very good experience. Since he'd arrived he'd learned gossip was a big part of living in the Shire and as much as he disliked it, he could hear himself becoming the center of the town's scandalous news._ _ _ _

____He bought himself something for supper. He thought it was about time, with all this talk going on, to take his misbehaving nephews and go. It was a shame to leave good work and a good employer but the two were trouble incarnate. Best get them back to their mother before she blamed his neglect for their stupidity._ _ _ _

____"Mr. Thorin?" He stopped and turned. It was his Master Baggins, trudging down to meet him. "How are you keeping? I'm sorry I haven't popped by recently, I've been terribly busy."_ _ _ _

____Thorin sighed. _Terribly scandalised by your smithy becoming the only talking point in town _, more like. "I am well. And yourself?"___ _ _ _

______"Fine, thank you. I was hoping you'd be done with your work for the evening?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thorin nodded. He prefered the manners of hobbits to the manners of men, but they were a little overly fond of niceties. "I am."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Excellent. Well, if what you have there will keep," Bilbo gestured to the basket Thorin was carrying, "will you come for supper tonight?" Thorin hadn't expected that, and clearly he hadn't schooled his expression very well, as Bilbo reddened. "Obviously, you're under no obligation to, I simply thought... that is to say, I'd enjoy your company."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He really hadn't expected that. Then he felt his stomach drop. He pitied him because of the entire town was talking about him stealing food, and then having to pay for it again. Thorin boiled slowly under his skin. "I am perfectly able to feed myself."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, of course, I wasn't trying to imply— "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It isn't necessary to imply, Master Baggins, the whole of Hobbiton has discussed it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, well. It has nothing to do with that I can assure you, I simply wanted to make your acquaintance over dinner. We're barely spoken aside from on business, and it happens to be my mother's birthday. I try to make a habit of doing something she would have approved of, if I can."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"She was the sort to approve of charity, then." Thorin hadn't meant to snap but he watched the hobbit sort of puff up a bit in what he supposed was meant to be anger._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She would have approved of attempting to invite an incredibly rude dwarf to dinner. It would have driven my father quite mad." Angry hobbits were generally quite comical but Bilbo Baggins had something about him, something strong._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm rude, am I?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Immensely so."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And if I were to accept?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You'd be slightly less rude."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He could feel himself failing to contain his smug smile. "I see."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, can it keep?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I beg your pardon?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can your food keep?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thorin looked down at the fish he'd gotten from the market. It wouldn't last till tomorrow. "It can."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Then I'll expect you at 6. Or later as your manners leave something to be desired."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I shall make a point to be on time."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wonderful, I shall put the kettle on." Bilbo began to leave with a confident skip in his walk._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I prefer ale," he called after._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I will pour you a large flagon, but only if you are on time."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thorin laughed. “In that case, I really ought to arrive on time.” He couldn’t tell for sure from this distance but Bilbo looked _pinker _. “Will you be joining me in a drink?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I- I might.” Even if he couldn’t know for sure if Bilbo was blushing he could hear that he was somewhat flustered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thorin grinned. “I’ll look forward to it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I will too…” Bilbo cleared his throat, apparently attempting to regain his dignity. “We’ll start at 6 sharp.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He bowed his head but kept his eyes on Bilbo’s progressively reddening face. “I’ll see you at 6.” He said as Bilbo turned and walked off and a smile spread across Thorin's face that he couldn't quite school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thorin didn't know how he was going to explain the extra fish to the boys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were both very pleased to have extra food for dinner, and then Fili's suspicious eye was turned onto him with the inevitable _Uncle, why....? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I received an invitation to dinner, and I got the feeling it would have been impolite to refuse."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kili gasped dramatically. "You're going to court a hobbit!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I am not courting a hobbit. I am having dinner with my boss."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"But food is a big part of hobbit courting! I've seen lots of couples picnicking near here." Kili seemed insistent on this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I assure you, we're just having dinner." Both of them were now grinning like idiots. They were able to mimic their mother's knowing smile but with none of the tact that she managed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________....  
Thorin had been almost sure this was just dinner, with possibly some flirtatious sarcasm attached, but Fili and Kili had made him question it. Now he was rebraiding his hair for the third time. It had been years since he did any courting. Was this even courting? Was a dinner invitation and calling someone rude how hobbits initiated courting?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He could feel anxiety begin to twist his stomach when he realised he was pretty sure he didn't know which house was Bilbo's. He thought he'd missed it and it turned out he was right, because as he backtracked he saw Bilbo poking his head out of his door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thorin?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm sorry." Thorin tried to recompose himself and gain some dignity as he walked up the path. "I got lost."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bilbo laughed. "Well, you've missed your ale."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What a shame. Am I still at least in time for tea?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think so." Thorin followed him in, closing the door as the hobbit made his way to the kitchen. Thorin hesitated in the doorway. The innkeeper had complained bitterly about him wearing his boots inside. Had Bilbo gone to the kitchen presuming that while he did so Thorin would take his boots off? As Bilbo did not pop his head around the door Thorin just followed him in. Hobbits didn't wash their feet as they entered their homes, so surely wearing his boots inside would be fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bilbo was laying two cups on a tray. "I have the table set just through there, if you'd like to sit down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thorin hesitated but did as he was told. The table was set for the two of them, but with a lot of food. There were at least six different dishes laid out, and it smelled divine. He sat after a moment. He was again somewhere between being happy to have warranted such a meal, and upset at the thought that it could all simply be because of pity. Thorin did not want to be pitied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Here we go." Bilbo said, as he added the tray to the crowded table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You cooked plenty of food." He said it more clearly than he wanted to, but his pride was in control of his voice. Bilbo flustered a little at that, his eyes avoiding his. Thorin's jaw clenched. Ppity it was, then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I hope it's not too much, it's just— "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You don't need to babble excuses to me." Bilbo looked up at him then. "I told you I do not want for food."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I— " Bilbo flushed, with what Thorin thought might be anger. "I happen to enjoy cooking! I did not prepare so much food because it was you coming to tea. I— " he looked a little more sheepish now. "I like to cook on my mother's birthday because it distracts me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Well, that had certainly made Thorin seem thoroughly rude. "...I'm sorry, Master Baggins."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No. It's fine. Just, let's put all of that aside please? I know I pay you fairly, even if everyone is no longer convinced I do and you seem logical enough with your money. Let's leave it at that, or we'll never enjoy our meal."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thorin nodded. Bilbo took his seat and began passing him plates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You know, you can call me Bilbo, if you like. After all, I call you by your first name."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That is different. I work for you." He stated as he watched Bilbo pile roast potatoes onto his plate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I invited you because I like your company, not because you work for me. Please, for tonight, no Master Baggins-ing me." Thorin nodded slowly. To his eyes, Bilbo Baggins was quite unusual, but it hardly seemed right to comment on it. "What is your last name, for that matter? Wasn't it to do with oak leaves?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thorin smiled and began to eat from his very full plate. "No. Oakenshield is merely a title I acquired."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh. How on earth did you manage that? Were you in battles?" Thorin thought of battles as a solemn thing, but Bilbo seemed to light up with excitement at the idea. He smiled at the hobbit's naivete._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I was, I'm afraid. It is how I come to work as I do. I no longer have a home, so that others could come to me to buy my wares."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh, Thorin, that's— well, that's awful." He looked up at the curved ceilings. "I'd hate to lose Bag End. I've never lived anywhere else."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It is a fine home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It is. My father built it for my mother." He looked at him with a sad smile. "I don't think she would have settled down if it weren't for him. She would have travelled around like you do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thorin returned Bilbo's sad smile. "I find travelling is always better when you have somewhere to go home to after."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That won him a much brighter smile. "Oh, I agree entirely! I haven't been as far as I'm sure you have but I always love to be back home again after a journey."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Would you travel again?" Thorin wanted to know more now, to win more smiles like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I've always wanted to see Rivendell." Bilbo grimaced a bit after he said that. Clearly Thorin's expression had given his distaste for elves away. "Of course I'd love to visit a dwarvish city too, I've just heard that dwarves aren't as fond of visitors..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, I suppose we aren't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bilbo cleared his throat. "Are there any that are worth the journey?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"They are all magnificent. Of course, Erebor will always be the grandest in my eyes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What is it like?"  
"Well now it is home to a dragon..." He wasn't doing very well at making Bilbo smile. "But before — before it was beautiful. High and deep halls of carved stone, filled with gold."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That sounds grand indeed." His smile was softer than before, but not sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It was alive, the walls flickering with firelight. The voices and pickaxes echoing deep into the mountain." Bilbo's attention to him made him very aware he currently sounded like his lovestruck brother-in-law, spouting romantic nonsense to make Dis laugh."I— ugh. Sorry. I shan't bore you— "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Please, go on! I don't know much about dwarves at all, and it's fascinating." Bilbo had now neglected his food and had leaned his head in his palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, um— " _Kings do not get flustered, Thorin. _"Erebor's mines were full of riches. Traders came great distances for what we produced." Now he sounded like a damn salesman! What was happening?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What would you be making? If you weren't fixing fences and ploughs."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'd make whatever I desired." Bilbo smiled, and his focus returned to his food. For some reason, Thorin felt like this was a failure. "I'd make weapons. Or armor. Things of use and of pride."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And what is your weapon of choice?" Bilbo was smiling again, his focus pleasingly back on Thorin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"The sword. What about you? Have you any skills of that sort?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo shook his head. "I'm rather good at conkers, but that's as close as I've gotten to fighting."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You seem rather good at hobbit fighting."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hobbit fighting?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"When you fight with your eyes and your words. Hobbits seem to fight that way a lot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo laughed. "I suppose we do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dinner seemed to drag, to Thorin's apparent victory against the food. Bilbo's attention stayed on him for almost 2 hours before he took a sip of tea and frowned deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shall I brew another pot? This one seems to have gone cold."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I suppose I'm still barred from having any ale?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo's thoughtful smile turned a bit cruel. "But you were late."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Have mercy, Master hobbit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo rolled his eyes as he stood. "Bilbo, please Thorin."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Have mercy, Bilbo."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes, yes." He waved Thorin's teasing away. "Ale was it?" Thorin nodded and Bilbo took their plates. "Are you ready for the desert?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"There's more?" His shock wasn't for the thought of eating more, it was that one hobbit in one day could cook so much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Of course. Apple crumble but you're not obliged to-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It sounds delicious."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo smiled and started for the kitchen. Should he follow and help? Was it impolite to just sit here while Bilbo busied himself in the kitchen? Or would it be impolite to help without invitation?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oof." Thorin swiveled to face the noise. It wasn't from the kitchen. "Oi! Get off, I can't see anything!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fili and doubtlessly Kili too. He got up and walked to the windowsill he could hear his nephews’ voices coming from. They were scrapping at their quietest but it really wasn't that quiet at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He glared down at the two who looked up sheepishly. "How is your date going Uncle?" Kili asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shut up." Fili hissed as he hit his brother around the head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ouch! Stop doing that, he's already seen us!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Stop making it worse!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're making it worse!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You both are." They looked up at his thunderous expression again. "I am sending you both back to your mother-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"But-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No. You are going back, even if I have to escort you back myself. This is beyond rude and disrespectful and I can not wait to see what punishment she gives you for it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Thorin?" He jumped and turned around from his position leaning out the window, to see Bilbo standing behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I, uh, Bilbo, I'm sorry it's-" While he attempted to begin explaining Bilbo walked over and looked out of the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"More dwarves." He started after seeing Fili and Kili sitting in his parsley. "Are they here with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thorin nodded. "My nephews."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well, it seems a shame to send them away when they've barely arrived. Even if their manners are worse than yours." Kili snorted at that and Thorin was rather envious of Fili being within reach to thump him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"They've been here quite some time, they arrived unannounced." Thorin sighed. "I apologize for them intruding on the evening. I shall take them back and get them back to their mother as soon as I can."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"There's no need to rush. I did rather overdo the size of the crumble, if I'm entirely honest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That had the boy's ears pricking up. "What's a crumble?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Please can we try it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thorin stared at the ceiling, internally asking Mahal for strength to get through whatever else his nephews would put him through tonight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You've never had an apple crumble before?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's got apples in it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It must be a pudding then, Uncle please let us have pudding."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You don't deserve it." He grumbled under his breath but Bilbo didn't seem to have noticed as within fifteen minutes the table was set for four instead of two and Fili and Kili were swearing it was the best thing they'd ever eaten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I can't take the credit, not really, it's my mother's recipe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I wonder if Ma would cook anything like this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Your mother is going to skin you alive."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo smiled at Thorin a little apologetically. "If they've been here for some time, where have you been hiding them?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"They've been camping in the woods."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh goodness, that can't have been too pleasant."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No. It's been fun." Fili said, despite his currently full mouth. Thorin wished they had the same memories for their manners as for their sparring lessons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"A bit boring, mind."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fili nodded in agreement, then after swallowing he took on a guilty look. "Which is why we took those vegetables. I know Uncle took the blame for us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"But he's very respectable really. Not like us." Kili added quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Thorin, you could have explained."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He couldn't read Bilbo's expression and it put him on edge. "... hobbits didn't seem too fond of me. I thought it best not to add two more dwarves into the equation."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Put aside the opinions of Hobbiton. You are an excellent blacksmith, if that doesn't afford you respect then their opinion isn't worth listening to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Very sweet little defiant creature had very much won more of his affections than he'd intended it to. Thorin couldn't help but smile at Bilbo. The two boys were grinning like idiots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Does this mean we're going to have a hobbit uncle?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Kili!" Thorin scolded and Bilbo laughed a bit nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well, that depends on if dwarves get married after one meal together."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So it was a date." Fili grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hardly a date with you two here." Thorin said before he'd really thought about the implications of saying it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo seemed quite pleased with himself. "I've enjoyed myself, despite the interruption. You'd be more than welcome to visit again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"All of us, or just Uncle?" Kili wobbled his eyebrows and Bilbo laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You'd all be welcome, but especially, Mr, er Oakenshield."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thorin smiled. "I'd be honored."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shall we leave you two?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Alooone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Stop that you two."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No we can take a hint." The two stood up and gathered their plates. "We'll wash up and then head to bed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh goodness, no. I'm your host there's no need to-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nonsense! We'll have it done while you two... talk."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The boys probably thought they were being subtle as they winked at Thorin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Are they sleeping in a tent?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He shook his head. "They have enough bedding to sleep under the stars."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"But it's so cold out! I have plenty of room, they should stay the night. I'll make up the guest rooms." He was up and bumbling around as Thorin tried to keep up with him he found himself holding blankets. "I have room for you too if you'd like to drink some more." Bilbo added another blanket to his arms and he couldn't see the hobbit over them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Bilbo, you don't need to-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I want to. Besides I rarely get guests." Bilbo paused, "Thorin, follow me." He shifted to the side so he could see Bilbo going further into his little warren._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Alright." He inelegantly followed him, bumping into furniture as they went into a small homely room. Bilbo tidied the tables and took off the sheets covering the furniture. "The next room is free too and the one opposite. The beds are a little small for-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Careful, we haven't left yet." Kili said, grinning from the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, no getting frisky until we are safely out of the house."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thorin glared at the two standing in the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well, I was getting the rooms ready for you two." The boys exchanged a look before Bilbo continued. "I'd hardly be being a good host if I let you go and sleep outside when its so cold out and as I said, you're welcome to stay too." He turned to Thorin as he finished his sentence. "There's plenty more ale if you'd like to stay the night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Both boys were eerily quiet and Thorin knew they were very pleased to think they were matchmaking. "It's a very generous offer."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Wonderful." Bilbo smiled at them all. "Well, I'll finish the rooms off, if you could poor me a glass for when I'm finished I'd be much obliged."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We'll get it!" They scurried off quickly, leaving the two older men to make up the beds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm sorry about them." Thorin muffled after the first two rooms were made up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's alright." He began on the third bed with Thorin helping best he could. "You know, I'm not sure if they have the wrong end of the stick-" a very odd phrase in Thorin's opinion "-but I'd like to court you. If you'd be interested."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thorin didn't know quite how to react to such a straightforward confession._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's fine of course if you aren't interested."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I am." Thorin had said it in a panic but Bilbo's shocked look and crimson blush had him reasured he hadn't said that too hastily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo cleared his throat. "Well, yes, excellent." He straightened up the bedclothes. "It's time for some ale, I think." Thorin took a hold of his arm as he went to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"How do hobbits court? Kili is convinced food is a large part of courting for you and I don't want to misunderstand."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh, yes... us spending dinner together could be considered a part of courting."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What would you normally do when courting?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well. I suppose, usually, you give each other flowers, little gifts and the like, and spend time together. That would frequently end up being food related, I suppose."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thorin nodded. It was traditional for dwarves to make your partner a gift. He was sure that part he could manage without any trouble. "Alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Is there anything I should know about dwarven courting?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Generally, we'd add a courting braid into one another's hair." Bilbo nodded a little uncertainty. "I'm afraid yours is too short for us to do that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo let his hand run through his hair. "I suppose I could grow some of it out.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You would?" Bilbo nodded and Thorin smiled. "I'd be honored if you would."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo's cheeks turned rosy. "Stop that." He said playfully swatting Thorin's arm. "Let's go have that drink now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thorin nodded and gestures for Bilbo to go first. Then he followed him out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It didn't take much time spent together before Bilbo mentioned his love of writing and then Thorin set to work. It took longer than he'd have liked with his work, spending more time with Bilbo and keeping an eye on Fili and Kili as they were now at Bilbo's most days. Which he was highly suspicious of. So, he'd made a habit of coming back to Bag End after work and tonight he had a leather bundle under his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He knocked and then went straight in. He'd been told off several times for waiting to be let in. Bilbo was sitting in his armchair by the fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Thorin, how was work?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Good." He took a seat next to Bilbo and shot his nephews a quick 'Get out, we need privacy' look. Which thankfully they listened to. "Bilbo, I have something for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo looked up from his book, his curls were already getting longer. It was a marvel as far as the dwarves were concerned. "Oh, sweetheart, you didn't have to do that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's a part of courting for dwarves and hobbits, besides, I wanted to." He handed over the present wrapped in thin red leather._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"All I mean is you don't need to buy me anything fancy. I'd be more than happy with a small bunch of flowers."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Should I have done something more floral?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo laughed softly. "I'm sure whatever you've got me is perfect." he pulled the cover off and gasped as he saw the array of pen nibs. "Thorin, these must have cost a fortune!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thorin felt himself puff up a little and a smug smile appeared on his lips. "They were actually fairly inexpensive to make." Bilbo's jaw dropped, which was a very satisfying sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You made them?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes, it's a Dwarven tradition."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh, they're beautiful." Bilbo examined one of the nibs carefully. "I didn't know you could do such delicate work."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well, there's little call for it, it was a nice change if I'm honest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'll have to try them out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I hope they work as well as they look."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm sure they will. Oh, goodness, I haven't made you anything!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's not true, you've cooked some incredible food for us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's not the same."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I've enjoyed every one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"But they were for you and Fili and Kili. It isn't the same."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well, that first meal was just the two of us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bilbo sighed. "I'll have to come up with something Kili can't enjoy the leftovers of."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thorin chuckled. "You're under no obligation."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I know but I'd like to. Perhaps I'll write you something with my new beautiful pens."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thorin smiled. "I'd like that very much."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well, that's settled then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It took Bilbo as long as it had for Thirin to construct the nibs to be happy enough to share his work. Thorin believed it was very much worth the wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lo! Young we are and yet have stood  
like planted hearts in the great Sun  
of Love so long (as two fair trees  
in woodland or in open dale  
stand utterly entwined and breathe  
the airs and suck the very light  
together) that we have become  
as one, deep rooted in the soil  
of Life and tangled in the sweet growth.  
(poem by Tolkein)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> The poem here is Tolkien's not mine!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at Bagginsheild! <3


End file.
